


Graveyards and Gardens

by Hawwkgirl



Series: a more complicated love [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Jace is dating Simon who is also dating Raphael, Jasphael™, M/M, Multi, Picnics, Raphael and Jace aren't really dating yet, touch of angst, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon had been preparing this picnic for almost a week, he had everything worked out- or at least he thought he did. Of course he missed a very important detail, but we’ll get back to that later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyards and Gardens

**Author's Note:**

> Quick warning that there is mentions of blood, Simon accidentally bites his palms with his fangs. It's a short and not extremely graphic sentence, but it is there. Figured I should put a warning about that. He was not trying to purposely draw blood or even really injure himself.

Raphael paced back and forth in front of the door to the hotel, glancing at the clock on his phone, sunrise was only ten minutes away and Simon was still not back from wherever the hell he went. Simon was often reckless and forgetful about the whole deal with vampires and the sun but he  _ never _ cut it this close before. 

He was about to call Simon when the door to the hotel opened and the vampire entered.

“Where have you been?” Raphael demanded, pulling Simon inside and quickly shutting the door.

“Out,” Simon replied with a mysterious smile that only made Raphael more worried.

Raphael’s eyes narrowed and crossed his arms, he knew that smile meant trouble.

“Alright, before you say whatever you are about to say. Let me show you something.” Simon said, cutting Raphael off before he could open his mouth.

Raphael sighed. “Fine.”

Simon pulled his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and pulling up a picture, showing it to Raphael, it was a lovely garden right next to a graveyard- best of both their worlds.

“Are you going to explain what this means?” Raphael asked, confused as to why Simon was showing him this picture.

“We’re going there.” Simon said with a grin. “And don’t ask why- it’s a surprise.”

Raphael looked at Simon like he was crazy- which he probably is true. “ _ Going _ there?”

“Yes.” Simon said, bouncing on his heels slightly, the grin still wide on his face. 

 

“When?”

“Now.”

“ _ Now _ ?” 

“Yeah…”

“We can’t, Simon.”

“Why not? I’ve spent a lot of time planning this!”

“Simon this isn’t funny.”

“It’s not a joke! I’m trying to do something nice for us! For you! You’re always-”

 

“ _ Simon _ .” Raphael cut him off, crossing his arms. “It’s  _ day _ , Simon.”

“So?” Simon said, giving Raphael a glare. He had been planning this for several days and this certainly wasn’t the response he was hoping for.

Raphael was so confused, wondering what the hell was going on with his boyfriend. “The  _ sun _ , Simon. What’s going on with you?”

Simon’s eyes widened as he suddenly realized what Raphael was saying. “Oh- oh my g-g- _ dammit _ !”

Simon put his face in his hands, he was so busy trying to make everything perfect that he completely forgot about the sun. 

“I’m sorry.” Simon muttered from behind his hands. 

“For what?” Raphael asked, he wasn’t quite sure why Simon was apologizing.

“I had everything planned out… It was going to be perfect.” Simon said, biting on the heel of his palms, a habit that he had been doing since he was little to stop himself from crying, except now he was a vampire with fangs that he had little to no control over and they sunk straight into his palms, which made Simon wince.

Anyone else wouldn’t have noticed, but Raphael did- and he wouldn’t admit it to anyone else, he knew Simon and his habits. 

“Simon…” Raphael said slowly, gently wrapping his hands around Simon’s wrists and carefully prying them away from Simon’s face, blood trickled down Simon’s wrists from where his fangs were. 

Raphael gave each of Simon’s fang marked palms a quick soft kiss, tasting the other’s blood on his lips when he pulled back. “You don’t need to apologize. You did nothing wrong. You’re still new to this world, it’s easy to forget.”

“I just… I had a whole picnic set up. I remember you told me that when you were a child you liked going on picnics…” Simon muttered, avoiding Raphael’s gaze.

Raphael’s eyes widened, he had not remembered telling Simon about that part of his life that seemed like centuries ago. “Simon…”

Simon slipped out of Raphael’s grip, stepping back. “Uh, I’ll go text Jace and ask if he can clean it up so that bugs don’t get to it-”

“I’ll do it.” Raphael said, surprising both Simon and himself. “I’ll text Jace. You look like you need a drink.” 

Simon gave Raphael a confused look, he had never offered to willingly talk to Jace if he didn’t have to before. Simon decided that it was hopefully a good thing and that he did in fact, need a drink and trying to fight Raphael on the matter was pointless. 

Raphael watched Simon turn and head off to where the blood was stored, wiping off his slightly bloody wrists on his t-shirt, something that normally Raphael would scoff at, but right now he had something else on his mind. A plan. 

All he needed was Jace’s help- something that for anything else his pride wouldn’t let him ask, but this was Simon. And Raphael loved Simon-though he would not admit it, and he knew that Jace also loved Simon, and despite the fact that they didn’t always- or often, get along, Raphael knew that they could get along to work together to do something for Simon.

So before he could rethink it, he pulled out his phone and dialed Jace’s number…

* * *

 

Jace stood in front of Hotel Dumort, debating if this was a bad idea. The sun was nearly completely gone from the sky, he still had time to leave but he walk up to the door, cautiously opening it. Raphael had told him to just come straight in, but the place gave Jace the creeps, especially when he was alone. 

The fact that the place was full of vampires was definitely a part of the reason it freaked Jace out- he wasn’t scared of vampires, just didn’t fancy being in a hotel full of them. Raphael had ordered that if anyone harmed Jace they would be punished severely, but Jace still was on edge.

Jace decided to not linger in the lobby and turned to make his way to Simon’s room.

He remembered the layout from his last visit to the hotel, when he, Simon and Raphael worked out their feelings and how to handle them. It had been a complicated day, full of confusion and feelings. 

Jace hardly realized that he had reached Simon’s door and that he was subconsciously knocking on it until he heard Simon’s voice.

“Who is it?” Simon was asking.

Jace cleared his throat, pulling his hand back from the door. “It’s Jace.”

Jace could hear Simon moving towards the door from his bed.

“Jace?” Simon looked confused as he opened the door. “What are you doing here?” 

“Raphael told me about what happened…” Jace said slowly, watching Simon closely. “I thought you might want some cheering up?”

“Oh, um, sure.” Simon replied, stepping aside to give Jace room to enter. “Uh, come in?”

Jace looked at Simon’s hand gesturing to inside his room. “Actually… I was thinking we could go out?” 

“Out?” Simon repeated, give Jace a confused look.

“Yeah… I… Uh… this place kinda gives me the creeps.” Jace said, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. 

Simon actually laughed. He  _ laughed _ . “ _ You _ get the creeps?” 

“Hey, everyone gets the creeps. At least mine is reasonable.” Jace glanced around the hall. “I mean this place is full of bloodthirsty vampires.”

“I’ll have you know I’m one of those  _ bloodthirsty _ vampires.” Simon said with another laugh. “And having a fear of heights is perfectly normal! People die from falling off cliffs and high places, and- and I was dangled from a high place!”

“By the person who’s now your boyfriend.” Jace pointed out with a smirk. 

Simon rolled his eyes. “You made just as interesting of a first impression and you’re also my boyfriend.”

Jace laughed. “What does that mean?” 

“It means let’s just go wherever it is that you’re planning on taking me.” Simon replied, grabbing his jacket from the hook beside the door. 

“Alright, how do you feel about motorcycles?” Jace asked, a grin on his face.

Simon gave Jace a ridiculous look. “ _ Motorcycles _ ? You wrapped Luke’s car around a  _ tree _ . I don’t know if I trust you driving a  _ motorcycle _ .” 

“First of all- cars are a lot different than motorcycles. And second- I was under stress when I wrapped that car around a tree.” Jace clarified, his arms crossed.

“Whatever, but I  _ am _ wearing a helmet.” Simon stated, stepping out into the hallway and shutting his door. 

“You’re a vampire, why do you need a helmet?” Jace asked.

“Because I, unlike you, follow safety laws.” Simon replied, gently swatting at Jace. “Where are we going anyways?” 

“You’ll see.” Jace said with a mysterious smile.

* * *

 

Raphael left the hotel as soon as the sun was gone from the sky. He had heard Jace enter and head up to Simon’s room. Which meant that Jace had followed through on his part. And Raphael had twenty minutes to set up, but that would be no problem, a perk to being a vampire is super speed. 

He only took fifteen minutes to get everything ready, spending the rest of the time adding finishing touches until he heard the motorcycle approaching. 

Raphael heard Simon and Jace’s voices, they were laughing over something. And now on foot, Jace must have parked further back to give Simon more of a surprise, or to give more time for Raphael to set up. 

As they got closer to Raphael he could start to hear what the two were saying. 

“-a rock.”

“Well it would’ve helped to have said that  _ before  _ I tripped over it.” 

That was Simon’s voice, Jace must have blindfolded Simon to keep the surprise.

“You know, you’re not very good at this.” Simon added.

“You have no sense of your surroundings!” Jace exclaimed. “You’re a vampire, don’t you have heightened senses and all that shit?” 

“Yeah, but I have no  _ control _ over them, my nose is still overwhelmed from the motorcycle smell.” Simon responded.

“I’m sorry that I can’t control the smell of the motorcycle.” Jace said sarcastically.

Raphael could now see them, they were walking up the hill, Simon was blindfolded with a black scarf, Jace guiding Simon up the hill, holding eachother’s hands, their fingers linked. 

“Why did it smell like a biker gang?” Simon asked, glancing in the direction that Jace’s voice came from.

Jace stopped walking, glancing at Simon with a surprised look. “How do you know what a biker gang smells like?”

Simon stumbled a bit due to Jace’s sudden stop. “I’ve had an interest couple of weeks. Why have we stopped walking? Are we there?”

“Hm? Oh, I just- we have a little bit more walking to do.” Jace replied, continuing to guide Simon up the hill to Raphael. 

Raphael ran a hand through his slicked back hair, watching the two make their way towards him. 

When Jace and Simon were only a few feet away from the spot, Raphael nodded, a silent communication to Jace.

“Are we there?” Simon asked, Jace had let go of Simon’s hands and Simon was blindly trying to locate Jace.

“Yeah.” Jace answered, putting his hands on Simon’s shoulders and pointing him in the direction of Raphael before taking off his blindfold.

Simon was disorientated at first, but his eyes widened when he realized where he was and who was in front of him. “Raphael?” Simon glanced back at Jace. “What’s going on?”

Jace looked to Raphael, letting him explain, it was his idea after all.

“It’s a picnic.” Raphael responded in a matter of fact tone. 

“I-I can see that…” Simon said slowly, glancing between his two boyfriends. “But… did you two… put this together…  _ together _ ?”

Jace nodded. “Yeah… but it was Raphael’s idea.”

“But I couldn’t have done it without Jace.” Raphael added.

Simon couldn’t believe it, his boyfriends couldn’t be left unsupervised in a room together before, let alone work together to put something so amazing together. He felt close to tears. 

Raphael shifted slightly. “Do you like it?”  

“Like it?” Simon repeated, his vision getting blurred. “Raph, I  _ love  _ it. Thank you. Thank you both.”

Raphael smiled, glancing to Jace with a proud look. Jace returned the smile.

“I guess I’ll be going-” Jace began, but Raphael cut him off.

“Stay?” Raphael suggested, surprising everyone. 

Jace stared at Raphael, unsure if he heard him correctly. “ _ Stay _ ?”

“Will you? Stay?” Raphael repeated. “I mean… Simon’s your boyfriend too, and you put just as much effort into this.”

Simon took Jace’s hand, glancing at him. “Well?”

“Uh… Yeah-Yes. I will.” Jace stammered, staring at Raphael. “Thank you.”

Raphael smiled, he wouldn’t admit it right then, but he was growing to like the shadowhunter.


End file.
